The boy and the storyteller
by Marcman
Summary: Yahiko has come to mount Fuji to see the remains of the battle with Shishio, and ends up meeting Kamatari, who is still mourning the loss of his beloved Shishio. Can Yahiko make the crazy okama feel better? Kamatari/Yahiko shonen-ai warning


The boy and the storyteller

Pairing: Kamatari X Yahiko  
Author: Marcman2020

Yahiko had finally arrived at mount Hiei... he stood in front of the left over charred timber and smashed stones covered in debris. He couldn't believe that he was standing where only a month ago, a powerful swordsman who even nearly defeated Kenshin had his final duel. It was the place where Kenshin, Sano, and others fought for the destiny of Japan against the forces and strength of Shishio...could such a man with terrifying skills, power, and intentions exist? Yahiko looked around; a bit disappointed by the fact that he wasn't present in this epic battle... he never even got to see Shishio's face.

Just then, he saw some one else was there... who ever it was, they were deeper within the rubble not too far from where he was standing... Had one of Shishio's men had survived!? Yahiko gripped the handle of his shinai, ready for anything. He hid behind a large piece of wood and stood by with his sword in his hands, looking from behind to see who it was...

Whoever it was, it appeared to be a female... Wearing a forest green Kimono decorated with white flowers complete with a purple obi tied around to secure it. The woman herself had dark purple hair, lovely brown eyes, and one of the most elegant bodies Yahiko had ever seen which was complimented by the prettiest face. Yahiko knew he saw this woman somewhere before... but where?

He blushed for a few seconds... but then he remembered who "she" was and his face suddenly went pale... it was none other than that crazy transvestite who Karou and Misao fought against from the Juppon Gatana... Honjō Kamatari. He was a psychotic homosexual crossdresser who obsessed over Shishio and wanted to cut off everyone's heads and give them to Shishio as gifts to prove his love. Yahiko really didn't want to get noticed by this crazy freak, so he decided it was best to get out of there before he was seen.

However, while moving, Yahiko tipped over another piece of wood and it fell making a loud thud. Yahiko's eyes widened and he looked back gulping, thinking his cover was blown...but nope... Kamatari had so much going through his mind right now that even a skilled highly aware fighter like him didn't notice. It seemed he was sad about something... It was the death of his master whom he adored with all his heart and soul.

Kamatari looked down at the rubble, and it seems that his feminine hands were dirtied from flipping over rocks, wood, and chunks of steel. He grabbed a big rock started to lift it. Yahiko didn't think that such a petit person could even move such a big rock, until Kamatari dislodged the rock from its spot and held it over his head with no problem. Yahiko's jaw dropped when he saw Kamatari's strength... Then again, if Kamatari could haul that heavy ball and chain scythe where ever he went, he could certainly pick up a rock that big. Kamatari then threw the rock aside and then dug through the broken pieces of wood and ashes with his bare hands, but he still found nothing. It seemed he had been there all day looking for something, and he was starting to get tired. Kamatari then fell onto his knees and looked like he was about to cry.

"So there really isn't anything left of him..." Kamatari said under his breath. Tears started forming in his eyes. Yahiko hated seeing such a beautiful girl so depressed, so he thought maybe he could help "her" feel better.

"HEY! Stop crying and cheer up, will ya?" He called out aggressively. Finally, he got "her" attention and Kamatari looked over to him and blinked with tears still coming down his face. That's when Yahiko realized his mistake.

"Aw crap, now that homo sees me! How could I forget she's a guy!?" He thought to himself, then gulping. Kamatari wiped his tears away with his hand.

Who're you?" asked Kamatari, still crying. An angry vein sprouted on the side of Yahiko's head.

"You don't remember me!? I'm Myōjin Yahiko! We met in the battle in front of Aoiya!" He exclaimed with sharp teeth. Kamatari blinked again, tilting his head.

"Oh, wait a second.. Oh yes, you're the little boy who defeated Henya!"

"Who are you calling a little boy, you cross-dressing freak!?" He grunted. Kamatari frowned as he wiped his tears once again.

"Cross-dressing freak? If I remember correctly, you said I was sexier than those two girls who were with you!" Kamatari countered. Yahiko then blushed, trying to think of something to say to counter it. However, He did in fact say that Kamatari was sexier than Kaoru and Misao a month ago during the battle. While Yahiko felt weird for having found Kamatari attractive in the first place... What made him feel even more awkward was the fact that he still found Kamatari attractive despite finding out his true gender...

"I said that BEFORE I found out you were a guy! Besides, anyone can be sexier than those two, even a man!" Said Yahiko, hoping in the back of his mind that Kaoru and Misao would never hear that, or else he'd have to suffer their wrath.

"Oh! I see, you came to take me up on that offer! You know, training you so you can pass as a woman! I'm not much in the mood for it now, I'm sorry to say...But it should be easy for you; you're still young and barely have any masculine features as it is..."

"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE A DAMN GIRL!? Look, I didn't come here for you, I came here for Shishio!" Kamatari's curiosity was peaked due to hearing the name of his late master.

"Shishio? What do you mean by that?" His tears then slowly stopped flowing.

"I missed out on seeing him fight, so the least I could do was come here to where the battle took place so some how I'll feel like I was there!"

"... really? You know, I could perhaps tell you about him. I know more about Shishio-sama than anyone else!"

"You do? Then again, with how obsessed you are, I shouldn't be surprised..."

"Would you like to hear about him? I got all kinds of stories I could share! I may not have been there in his last moments, but perhaps I could give you a good idea about his final battle by telling about him" He offered. He then got off his knees, stood up, and patted off the dust on his Kimono.

"... Well... I guess this is the closest I'll ever get to seeing him... so go ahead" He then sat down across from Kamatari on a rock, while Kamatari sad on a chunk of wood.

Kamatari felt so happy inside right now, he finally had the chance to tell stories of Shishio and keep his legend alive, and Yahiko would be the first of many who he'd tell these stories too. Although Yahiko had heard of Shishio from Kenshin and Sano, he hadn't exactly heard all the details about him yet, although he knew a few things about Shishio already due to information he got from Kenshin. Kamatari had no idea where to start, so he began with how Shishio was originally the successor of Kenshin's alter ego "Hitokiri Battosai" and went on from there. At times, Kamatari would get off topic of the story and talk about how sexy and powerful Shishio was, so Yahiko would have to yell at him in order to make him go back to the story.

Yahiko mainly wanted to hear about Shishio's fighting style, and sometimes interrupted Kamatari to get to that part already, much to Kamatari's annoyance. He would respond with "I'm getting to that!" when ever Yahiko did so. As Kamatari told about Shishio's burnt body, Yahiko wondered how the heck some one could survive in a condition like that, and this just got him more interested as he finally went quiet and listened. Although Yahiko didn't agree with Shishio's intentions or views, he did however acknowledge him for his strength so far.

When Kamatari got up to Shishio's forming of the Juppon Gatana, he once again started getting a little off topic, blushing like a school girl and talking about the time he and Shishio first met and how it was love at first sight. Yahiko's expression fell a little as it was gradually sounding less like Shishio's life and more like a cheesy romance story. When Kamatari said the names of the member's, he purposely excluded Yumi from the list, and often replaced Yumi with himself when he told about how Shishio would always have her sit by his side while caressing his body sensually. Even Yahiko could feel he was lying, but he decided to let the ''love-sick young girl' have his little fantasy.

As Kamatari went on, Yahiko thought of what it would be like to be in Shishio's position... that is, be wrapped in tons of bandages and have a sexy woman with her arms wrapped around him. However, all that came to mind at the moment was Kamatari (coincidently dressed as Yumi) wrapping his arms around Yahiko and flirting with him. He felt his cheeks burning up a bit before he knew it.. What the heck was he thinking!? He again forgot Kamatari's a man! He shook his head and continued listening to Kamatari.

As Kamatari finally got to the long-awaited part about fighting techniques, Yahiko listened closely... Kamatari went into detail about Shishio's sword and techniques, how his sword had a serated blade and how it would not only cut through people, but also have their fat and oils remain on it so it could be used to execute fire based attacks. Yahiko had never heard of such a monstrous sword before, or even a sword technique that uses fire. Yahiko was amazed, and it made him have a better mental image of the battle and struggle that Kenshin and the others went through when fighting this dangerous man.

However, Kamatari realized he had been there talking for way too long... he was so into what he was saying, that he couldn't tell how much time he had spent there.

"Ack, How long have I been here!? I have to be back at the hospital by a certain time!" Kamatari exclaimed.

"You have to leave? Oh come on, you were just getting to the good part!"

"I know, but I'm supposed to be back to the hospital and meet up with Cho!.. Well, I have to say it's been nice talking to you; it really made my day... I feel like this is my first step in being Shishio's story teller!"

Yahiko felt a slight twinge of pain in his chest, but opted for not telling Kamatari the truth about Cho's story; about how Cho made that story up to keep him from killing himself.

"Alright...but could you do me a favor? You're familiar with one of the people who battled with Shishio, aren't you?"

"Actually, I know two of them, why?"

"Well... I wasn't present with Shishio-sama during his final battle or his final breaths of life... although I didn't want to see him die, it would have brought me some comfort to at least have been there during his last few minutes on earth... which is why I want you ask them about that battle, and then tell me about it! It's the least I could do for not being there!" Kamatari said. Yahiko smiled, seeing he wasn't the only one who wished he was present to see the epic showdown with Shishio, so he respected Kamatari's wishes.

"Sure, I'll tell ya! Just stop by sometime and we'll talk about it! Oh... and one last thing... while I was here, I found this... I think you should have it..." He said. He pulled out what appeared to be a burnt up sword handle... He recognized it the very second he laid eyes on it. It was the Mugen Jin... or rather, what was left of it.! Yahiko handed it to Kamatari, who snatched it out of his hands and held it to his cheek as tears started to form in his eyes once more.

"Heh. Don't start crying now. I'll take it back if you do." Yahiko chided him with a smirk.

"You don't know how much it means to me... I actually have something of him left... I'm just so happy..." He said. He then almost picked Yahiko up and hugged him to his chest. The boy's first reaction was not to hug back, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat comfortable and elated, like it was an actual woman embracing him. As if he wasn't confused enough, Kamatari gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to turn a deep shade of red.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" He said as he pushed Kamatari off. Kamatari smiled, still holding the burned sword handle.

"Oh, you're blushing! How cute! Well, I guess I'll be leaving too... remember, I'll be stopping your place some time, so remember to have my story, little Yahiko!" He said, and with that he started walking off.

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU CRAZY HOMO!!" He yelled out. Kamatari simply chuckled and continued on his way. Yahiko growled, wishing people would stop using that word when addressing him. Just then, he heard foot steps behind him.

"I thought you were with Tsubame... I guess you don't stop after just one girl. Sheesh, I never knew you had it in you, ya little lecher" Said a voice. Yahiko looked back and saw who it was. It was none other than Sanosuke, who had been wondering the destroyed area in search of Saito.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITT- what the... Sano! How long have you been here?" He asked, still blushing from the peck Kamatari had given him.

"Long enough... She's a little too old for ya though, don't you think?"

"Uh, Sano, you're making a big mistake here... she's a man..." The older man did an almost too dramatic double take.

"You're kidding... AND YOU LET HIM KISS YOU!?"

"YOU SAW THAT!?"

"Whoa Yahiko... I don't mind that you're into that stuff but... I never expected it from you... But it's gonna be painful for Tsubame when she finds out..."

"Finds out what!?"

With that, the two men argued on until Yahiko resorted to the usual fits of biting and punching.

As the two eventually walked back home, Yahiko continued to think about all the stories Kamatari had told him, as well as Kamatari himself... there was no arguing to him, it felt like such a shame that Kamatari looked so beautiful but yet was a man. He idly tried to envision Kamatari as the woman he thought she should have been.

Maybe in another life, Kamatari was or would be a woman... at least, that way Yahiko wouldn't have felt so ashamed for all his thoughts about the okama..."

THE END


End file.
